wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/24
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XXIV. Wiktorja uczepiona u samotnego, prawie wyschłemu drzewa, przepędziła noc najspokojniej; podróżnicy skosztowali nakoniec snu, którego czuli wielką potrzebę, bo wzruszenia poprzedzającego dnia zostawiły w ich duszach smutne wspomnienia. Nad ranem niebo stało się jasno przejrzyste, a powietrze gorące; balon uleciał w obłoki i po kilku daremnych próbach napotkał wreszcie prąd szybszy, który go uniósł ku północo-zachodowi. — Słabo się poruszamy, — rzekł doktor, — i jeśli się nie mylę, przebyliśmy połowę drogi w niespełna dniach dziesięciu, ale jeśli tak będziem dalej podróżować, i za kilka miesięcy nie dostaniem się do zachodnich brzegów. Rzecz tembardziej przykra, że nie mamy wódy. — Ale ją znajdziem, — odpowiedzią Dick: — niepodobna żebyśmy nie spotkali jakiej rzeki, stawu lub strumyka w tej rozległej okolicy. — Daj Boże byśmy znaleźli. — Może złoto Joego tak nasz bieg zwalnia? Kennedy tak mówił żeby podrażnić poczciwego chłopca, co tem chętniej czynił, że przez chwilę sam uległ tej samej pokusie, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie i udawał teraz obojętnego na marności światowe. Joe spojrzał nań skrzywiwszy się niemiłosiernie. Doktor jednak nic nie odpowiedział, z tajemną trwogą myśląc o rozległych pustyniach Sahary, w których po całych tygodniach karawany nie napotykają studni. Z wielką też starannością śledził najmniejsze zaklęśniecie gruntu. To zajęcie i ostatnie wypadki znacznie zmieniły humor trzech podróżników: mówili mało, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Poczciwy Joe zupełnie się zmienił od czasu jak jego spojrzenia utonęły w oceanie złota; milczał i chciwie patrzył na kamienie nagromadzone w łódce, dziś bez wartości, ale jutro nieoszacowane. Zresztą postać tej części Afryki budziła niepokój; powoli zrobiła się zupełna pustynia, żadnej wioski, żadnej chatki, żadnej roślinności. Zaledwie tu i ówdzie widziałeś kilka karłowatych krzewin, jak na jałowych wzgórzach Szkocji, lub bladawe piaski i ogniste kamienie, a gdzieniegdzie cierniste krzaki; wśród tej bezpłodnej krainy sterczały tylko strome skał wierzchołki. Doktór niespokojnie się zamyślał na widok tej pustyni. Jak się zdaje, żadna karawana nie zapuściła się do tej niegościnnej okolicy, przynajmniej widać byłoby ślady obozowiska, pobielałe kości ludzi i zwierząt. Nic podobnego nie przedstawiała pustynia. Czuć tylko było zbliżające się niezmierne piaski. A jednak niepodobna było się cofnąć, należało ruszać naprzód, i doktor pragnął by jaka nawałnica uniosła go daleko od tej krainy. Ale nie było ani jednej chmurki na niebie! Gdy zmrok zapadł, Wiktorja zaledwie mil trzydzieści przebyła. Gdyby nie brakowało wody! Ale wszystkiego pozostało trzy garnce! Fergusson odstawił na bok garniec jeden dla gaszenia pragnienia, które nieznośnem czyniło gorąco dziewięćdziesięciu gradusów, a dwa drugie zachował dla użytku piecyka. Dwa te garnce mogły wydać ledwie czterysta ośmdziesiąt stóp sześciennych gazu, a ponieważ piecyk zużywał blisko dziewięć stóp sześciennych na godzinę, więc cała woda wystarczała zaledwie na pięćdziesiąt cztery godziny. Obrachowanie było ściśle matematyczne. — Pięćdziesiąt cztery godziny! — rzekł doktor do towarzyszów. Otóż ponieważ postanowiłem nie podróżować w nocy, bo nie chcę pominął żadnego strumyka, żadnego źródła ani stawu, mamy jeszcze przed sobą trzy i pół dni podróży, a tymczasem trzeba za jakąbądź cenę szukać wody. Zdaje mi się, przyjaciele, że wypada mi was uprzedzić o tem przykrem położeniu, bo mam tylko jeden garniec wody na zaspokojenie naszego pragnienia, musimy przeto jak najbardziej się ograniczyć. — Ograniczymy się, — odpowiedział myśliwy; — ale nie czas jeszcze rozpaczać, sam powiadasz, że mamy trzy dni przed sobą? — Tak, kochany Dicku. — A więc, ponieważ żal na nic się nie przyda, za trzy dni będziemy mieli czas pomyśleć o swoim losie, a teraz podwójmy czujność. Podczas wieczerzy skromnie rozdzielono wodę, lejąc do grogu większą ilość wódki, chociaż napój ten nie tyle orzeźwiał, ile raczej budził pragnienie. Łódka zatrzymała się na noc na pochyłej płaszczyźnie, której wzgórza wznosiły się nie więcej nad sto stóp nad poziom morza. Okoliczność ta budziła pewną nadzieję w doktorze, przypominając mu domysły jeografów o istnieniu rozległej wód przestrzeni w Afryce środkowej. Ale choćby istniało to jezioro, należało do niego się dostać, a na niebie nieruchomem nic nie zapowiadało zmiany. Po nocy spokojnej, wspaniałej, gwiaździstej, nastał dzień podobny do poprzedniego, i takież same palące promienie słoneczne; od samego rana gorąco było nie do zniesienia. O piątej doktor odpłynął, ale długi czas Wiktorja stała nieruchoma w ołowianem powietrzu. Doktór mógłby opuścić tę spiekę wznosząc się do górnych warstw atmosfery, ale do tego wypadłoby zużyć wiele wody, co wówczas było niemożliwem. Utrzymywał więc statek powietrzny w odległości stu stóp od ziemi, gdzie słaby prąd wiatru popychał go ku zachodowi. Śniadanie składało się z solonego mięsa i pemikanu. Około południa Wiktorja ubiegła zaledwie mil kilka. — Nie możem podróżować prędzej, — rzekł doktór; nie rozkazujemy bowiem, lecz musiemy ulegać. — Ach, kochany Samuelu, teraz przydałaby się jaka machina dająca popęd balonowi. — Niewątpliwie, Dicku, przypuszczając jednak że do jej ruchu nie trzeba byłoby wody, inaczej bowiem położenie w niczemby się nie zmieniło; zresztą dotychczas nic praktycznego nie wynaleziono; balony są jeszcze w tym stanie, w jakim były okręty przed wynalezieniem pary. Sześć tysięcy lat upłynęło, nim wymyślono sposoby używania pary jako motora; możemy więc poczekać. — Przeklęta spieka! — rzekł Joe ocierając rzęsisty pot z czoła. — Gdybyśmy mieli wodę, spieka ta byłaby nam przydatna, bo rozszerza gaz balonu i wyrabia silniejszy płomień w piecyku! Prawda, że gdybyśmy mieli poddostatkiem wody, nie potrzebowalibyśmy jej oszczędzać. Ach! przeklęty dziki, dla którego musieliśmy wyrzucić szacowną skrzynię! — Ale nie żałujesz tego coś zrobił, Samuelu? — Nie, Dicku, bośmy wyrwali nieszczęśliwego kapłana od śmierci okrutnej. Ale wyrzucone sto funtów wody przydałyby się bardzo, to znaczy bowiem dwanaście lub trzynaście dni pewnej podróży, dostateczne do przebycia tej pustyni. — Zrobiliśmy już pewnie z połowę drogi? — zapytał Joe. — Pod względem przestrzeni, niezawodnie; ale co do czasu, rzecz inna jeśli wiatr nas opuści! Widocznie nawet ucicha. — E proszę pana, — odparł Joe, — nie mamy powodu narzekać; dotychczas wydobywaliśmy się z kłopotów, i nie widzę powodu do rozpaczy. Znajdziemy jeszcze wodę, powiadam panu. Grunt widocznie się zniżał, wzgórza złotonośne znikały na płaszczyźnie, niby ostatnie wysiłki wyczerpanej przyrody. Zielsko rzadko rosnące zastąpiło bujne drzewa wschodu, kilka zżółkłych krzewów walczyły jeszcze z massami nalatującego piasku: wielkie skały, które porozpadały się tocząc z odległych wierzchołków, zaściełały ziemię ostremi krzemieniami, a wkrótce zamieniły się w gruby piasek i pył nieujęty. — Otóż masz Afrykę jaką sobie wystawiałeś, Joe; a co, nie miałem słuszności, mówiąc: Poczekaj! — To też proszę pana, to jest naturalne przynajmniej: spieka i piasek! niedorzecznością byłoby szukać czegoś innego w takim kraju. Bo widzicie panowie, — dodał śmiejąc się, — nie ufałem wcale waszym lasom i łąkom, gdyż były nonsensem! Nie wielka rzecz podróżować daleko, by tam spotkać wioskę angielską. Teraz po raz pierwszy jestem w Afryce, i rad jestem że jej trochę zakosztuję. Około wieczora doktor poznał, że Wiktorja zrobiła ledwie mil dwadzieścia podczas dnia palącego. Gorąca ciemność zapadła natychmiast skoro tylko słońce skryło się za widnokręgiem. Następny dzień był 1 maja, czwartek; ale dnie następowały po sobie z jednostajnością przywodząca do rozpaczy, poranek niczem się nie różnił od poprzedniego poranku; południe ciskało niewyczerpane promienie palące, a noc zgęszczała w cieniu gorąco, które dzień przekazywał następującej nocy. Zamierający wiatr był raczej tchnieniem i można było przewidywać chwilę gdy i ten oddech ustanie. W tak smutnem położeniu doktor zachował spokój i zimną krew człowieka zaprawionego do przeciwności. Z lunetą w ręku badał wszystkie punkta widnokręgu; widział zniżające się ostatnie wzgórza i znikającą roślinność: przed nim roztaczała się niezmierna pustynia. Ciążąca na nim odpowiedzialność niepokoiła go w duchu, choć tego nie dał poznać. Pociągnął z sobą w niebezpieczną podróż dwóch przyjaciół; czy dobrze postąpił? Czy nie kusił się o przebycie granic nieprzebytych? Czyż Bóg nie pozostawił późniejszym wiekom zbadanie tej ziemi niewdzięcznej? Jak się zdarza w godzinach zniechęcenia, w smutnych tych myślach snujących się po jego głowie przesadzał niebezpieczeństwo położenia. Wmówiwszy w siebie, że nie powinien był puszczać się w tę podróż, Samuel Fergusson na razie myślał, czy niedałoby się zawrócić ku wschodnim brzegom. Może istnieją górne prądy wiatru, które ich uniosą w mniej puste krainy? Znał przebyte okolice, ale nie znał tych które jeszcze przebywać należało. Gdy tak sumienie przemawiało głośno, doktor postanowił otwarcie rozmówić się z dwoma towarzyszami. Przedstawił im tedy obecne położenie, pokazał co było zrobione, a co pozostawało do zrobienia, powiedział, że w ostateczności możnaby probować powrócić, i zapytał jakie jest ich zdanie. — Ja nie mam innych opinji od mojego pana, odpowiedział Joe; co on będzie cierpiał i ja mogę cierpieć, więcej nawet. Gdzie on pójdzie, ja pójdę. — A ty, Kennedy? — Ja, kochany Samuelu, nie łatwy jestem do rozpaczy; znałem lepiej niż kto inny niebezpieczeństwa podroży, ale zapomniałem o nich od chwili gdyś się na nie odważył. Jestem ci więc oddany duszą i ciałem. W położeniu obecnem jestem zdania, że powinniśmy wytrwać do końca. Zresztą niemniej niebezpieczna jest wracać. Więc naprzód, i licz na nas. — Dziękuję, zacni przyjaciele odpowiedział doktór, prawdziwie wzruszony. Spodziewałem się takiego poświęcenia, ale czułem potrzebę tych słów zachęty. Raz jeszcze, dzięki wam przyjaciele. I trzej ci ludzie serdecznie uściskali się za ręce. — Posłuchajcie, rzekł Fergusson. Według moich obrachowań, jesteśmy najdalej trzysta mil odlegli od zatoki Gwinejskiej i pustynia nie może ciągnąć się w nieskończoność gdyż brzegi są zamieszkane i znane dość daleko w głąb lądu. Postaramy się zbliżyć do tych brzegów a może na drodze napotkamy jaką oazę lub studnię. Braknie nam tylko wiatru, a bez niego nie ruszymy. — Czekajmy cierpliwie, rzekł myśliwy. I każdy z kolei śledził wzrokiem przestrzeń przez cały dzień ale daremnie; nic się nie ukazało coby mogło obudzić nadzieję. Ostatnie promienie słońca, niby ogniste druty wyciągnęły się po nad ziemią i znikły. Nastała noc i pustynia. Podróżni przebyli przestrzeń mil piętnastu wydawszy jak dnia poprzedniego sto trzydzieści pięć stop sześciennych gazu na płomień piecyka, a dwie kwarty wody z ośmiu użyto na ugaszenie palącego pragnienia. Noc przeszła spokojnie, zanadto spokojnie; doktor nie spał.